By such a displacement of the piston by rotating the screwing sleeve relative to the outer cap member the cosmetic stick, which can be a lipstick, a deodorant stick or the like, and which is supported with its foot by the piston, is moved out of the open end of the slot sleeve and, respectively, is moved into the slot sleeve again. The outer cap member serves as the lower part of a protective casing, which in most cases is designed as a decor casing. In order to hold the foot part of the slot sleeve in the outer cap member with a simultaneous rotatability of the screwing sleeve relative to the outer cap member a central socket can be mounted at its bottom, a socket which engages quite firmly into a central hole of the foot part. This, however, has the consequence that the assembly looked in the outer cap member and called herein a "cosmetic stick mechanism" can only be released with effort and strength after the consumption of the cosmetic stick by axially pulling the cosmetic stick mechanism out of the outer cap member and therefore the outer caps are generally thrown away with the empty cosmetic stick mechanism and thus the outer caps were prevented from being designed as relatively precious ornaments.